mashfandomcom-20200216-history
Antony Alda
|birth_place = Julien, France |death_date = |death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. |spouse = Lori Carrell (1981 - 1992) (divorced) (2 children) Leslie Clark (1975 - 1977) (divorced) |relatives = Alan Alda (brother) Arlene Alda (sister in-law, children's book author) Robert Alda (father) Ian Alda (son, actor) |series = M*A*S*H |character = Corporal Jarvis |episodes =''"Lend a Hand"'' (season 8) }} Antony Alda (December 12, 1956 – July 3, 2009) appeared as medic Corporal Jarvis at the Battalion Aid station in the M*A*S*H episode "Lend a Hand" (season 8, Episode 20) with father Robert Alda, and older brother Alan. Antony grew up in a famous acting family. The son of veteran actor Robert Alda and actress Flora Marino, his early studies were in Rome and he finished at the Julliard School in New York City An active actor, he appeared on stage, and in film and television including his role as Johnny Corelli in the NBC-TV soap opera series Days of our Lives. His career culminated in writing, directing, and performing in The Role of a Lifetime. He died at age 52. Early life Antony was born in St. Julien, France, into what would later be called an acting dynasty.[http://www.people.com/people/archive/article/0,,20113903,00.html Tony Alda, Alan's Half Brother, Is Angling to Make a Name for Himself as Days of Our Lives's Sexy Shark, by Tom Gliatto, for People.com, 1990-12-10, accessdate 2012-06-04.] His father was well known in the United States both in film and on Broadway, where he earned a Tony Award. Alda's mother, Flora Martino was an Italian actress. His famous half-brother, Alan Alda, graduated from Fordham University[http://www.museum.tv/eotvsection.php?entrycode=aldaalan ALDA, ALAN - The Museum of Broadcast Communications, Museum.tv, accessed 2012-06-04.] in the year of Alda's birth.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000257/awards Antony's sons, IanIan Alda at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) and Alexander (Zan),Alexander Alda at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) as well as his nieces, Beatrice Beatrice Alda at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) and Elizabeth,Elizabeth Alda at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) have continued the family tradition. Alda described growing up within the dynasty, "The theater has always been a comfortable place for me. I spent all my summers on Broadway. Dad would be in one play and Alan would be in another. I used to hang out with the lighting guys." He found that being an Alda had its professional ups and downs. "People figure you know what you're doing because you grew up around acting. Other people think you got the part because of your name."[http://articles.latimes.com/1990-03-02/entertainment/ca-1601_1_antony-alda-lands Actor Antony Alda Lands a Position in the Family Business - Los Angeles Times, by David Wharton, Articles.latimes.com, March 2, 1990, accessdate 2012-06-04.] Antony Alda finished his high school studies at Notre Dame International in Rome and completed his academic career studying musical composition at The Juilliard School in New York City.Los Angeles Times, March 2, 1990. Alda was married twice, first in 1975 to Leslie Clark at Saint Thomas Episcopal Church in New York City at Fifth Avenue.[http://query.nytimes.com/mem/archive/pdf?res=F10715FC3A5E15768FDDA90994D0405B858BF1D3 Antony Alda, TV Actor, Marries Leslie Clark - Article - NYTimes.com, August 10, 1975 accessed 2012-06-04.] Their reception was held at the old Biltmore Hotel. The marriage lasted until 1977. His sons were born during his marriage to actress Lori CarrellMusic Downloads Info, Limewire.co.nz, accessed 2012-06-04. to whom he was married from 1981-1992. During this time, his mother commented, "Marriage was good for Tony. It changed him and made him more mature." References External links * Category:Guest stars Category:Actors